


An obvious lie

by Simonlovescats



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simonlovescats/pseuds/Simonlovescats
Summary: Just my take on what happened at the knights' induction party since we don't really have a backstory to Hamish and Vera's relationship and will most certainly never get one.
Relationships: Hamish Duke/Vera Stone
Comments: 30
Kudos: 29





	An obvious lie

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really, really nervous to post this, please be nice. I have never done any creative writing in English or well actually I have never really done any creative writing at all for anyone to read. If you spot any mistakes please feel free to let me know since English isn't my native language and I'd like to improve. Also I have actually no idea what I'm doing, I hope the formatting is fine, I tagged and rated correctly and everything works because I really don't know how to navigate this site but here I am posting my first fanfic. This is what a pandemic makes you do.
> 
> I can't be the only one who noticed Vera giving Selena a death glare after Hamish walks away. Maybe I'm just seeing things? I don't know. Anyways that's my take on it since I see it. I hope you enjoy my story.

She didn’t know what to think when she felt that first stab of jealousy as Miss Durov reported to her about the leader of the knights. The girl spoke of him as if they were close and somehow Vera didn’t like it one bit but of course she would never admit that not even to herself. When they first met, they both felt an instant attraction but tried to ignore it. They were on opposite sides, enemies for the past centuries. She was the chancellor and he only a teacher’s assistant. And then there was their age gap as well, which some people would certainly tease her about. There were just too many obstacles for them to give into this attraction. However, this didn’t stop the intense gazes filled with longing they sent each other every time they spoke. When Vera ordered the knights to be powdered a tiny irrational part of her wished Hamish wouldn’t forget the unspoken feelings between them, though she would vehemently deny this as well. 

When they were celebrating the knight’s induction as new disciples, Vera couldn’t stop staring at Miss Durov, secretly daring her to keep up the façade as…his girlfriend? Or was it a love interest? Or just a friend? She didn’t even know which guise the girl had taken on to watch over Hamish, all Vera knew was, she didn’t like her close to him. When Vera saw Hamish walking past Selena straight to the bar with a smirk on his face, her feet involuntarily took her to the space beside him before that girl beat her to it. Vera silently cursed herself when her voice came out much sultrier and more seductive than she had intended as she asked him for a drink.

“So much for keeping it casual. Get a grip, Vera”, she scolded herself internally. 

When she turned to look around, she noticed Hamish still standing next to her, a little too close for a disciple. He looked as if he belonged there leaning so smug right beside her. She dismissed him with a casual nod. As Hamish walked away Vera couldn’t stop herself from sending Miss Durov, who kept looking back and forth between the two of them, one of her deathly glares, which unmistakenly told the girl to back off. She couldn’t explain why she was acting this way; it was not at all like her. He was just a disciple, a werewolf and she had taken his memories, he didn’t know who he was and more importantly he didn’t know who she was and what she had done to him. He would probably hate her if he knew.

Later that evening, after a very tiresome conversation with Bitsy, Vera was about to retire for the night and went to gather her belongings from the office. Since there were only a bunch of disciples and a few council members left at the party, she felt it was safe to go home even though she preferred to be the last person at the temple.

“Grand Magus, I made you another drink…if you would like?”, a hesitant but very confident voice asked.

She took a deep breath and told herself to keep It together before she turned around. 

“Thank you, Mr. Duke but I was just about to leave. It’s getting late...”, she trailed off. 

She noticed he had a hard time keeping his eyes from darting to her revealing cleavage. He was obviously a little intoxicated but so was she, otherwise she wouldn’t have managed to get through that conversation with Kepler without punching her in the face. He looked like a lost puppy with the unwanted drink in his hand so she took pity on him. 

“…but I think I have time for one last drink!”, Vera finished.

She couldn’t help her lips curling into a warm smile as she saw his face light up as she took the drink from his hand. It tasted delicious. 

“Thank you, acolyte”, Vera said in a very seductive voice and immediately reprimanded herself. What was it about this man that everything she said, every look that she sent him turned sexual?

“You’re welcome, Grand Magus”, Hamish replied with a smug smile “Anytime.”

“I hope you enjoyed the party”, Vera offered and looked away to break the heated gaze they sent each other. 

“Yes, I really did. It’s a refreshing change to all those student parties. No beer pong, no one’s vomiting”, as his eyes unconsciously dropped to her cleavage he added more quietly “…everyone’s still fully dressed.”

He immediately looked up as if he was shocked by what he had just spoken aloud. Vera caught herself by coughing before she could reply, that this could be changed quickly. What did this man do to her? She never acted this way. As she looked at him, she could tell that he definitely knew what she was about to say. Hamish stepped closer and she felt herself being pulled to him as if he was a magnet. She couldn’t stop staring into his blue eyes and after what seemed like eternity their lips finally touched. First there were hesitant, featherlike kisses but soon it turned passionate as if someone had lit a fire inside of them. He started to push her against her desk as their hands explored each other’s bodies. Vera quickly took off Hamish’s long robe as well as the jacket he wore underneath and then started to work on the buttons of his vest. He lifted her onto the desk while never letting go of her lips and stepped between her legs pressing himself against her. She moaned at the friction. They were so caught up in their own world that they completely forgot they were at the temple, in her office, while a party was still going on in the next room. Hamish soon moved from her lips to place open mouthed kisses on her neck and cleavage. It must be all the alcohol in her system that made her act this way she told herself as she slowly started rocking against him. She felt him press harder against her and it was absolute bliss. All of a sudden, there was a loud smash followed by a curse and they immediately jumped away from each other. Both tried to locate the source of the disturbance, their intoxicated minds still clouded with passion. In the doorway stood a very flustered and embarrassed Miss Durov. She had been looking for Hamish since she was used to getting the drunk wolf home safely. Selena was not ready for what she saw when she walked into the Grand Magus’ office. Even though she had noticed Vera being much harsher on her since she had taken Hamish under her wings, she would have never made that connection. As she tried to slip out unnoticed to spare them all the awkwardness which certainly would follow Selena accidently knocked over an arrangement of ancient vases. 

“I- I- I’m so sorry, Grand Magus, I didn’t mean to…I didn’t know you were…”, stuttered the obviously embarrassed and horrified girl. 

Vera still sitting on the desk stared at Miss Durov, both of them furiously blushing. She was at a loss of words, which never happened to her. She was glad when she heard Hamish’s voice but pinched the bridge of her nose at his words.

“It is not at all what it looks like”, he offered slowly, though it sounded more like a question than a statement. However, Selena gladly took the obvious lie.

“Yes…yes…I’m sorry I don’t know what I was thinking. You were obviously helping the Grand Magus to…”, she quickly replied and when Hamish couldn’t come up with an explanation, she looked at Vera for help to make the lie believable for the three of them. 

“…to perform an incantation, of course. There are a lot of spells you don’t know about yet, Miss Durov. And some need…certain…assistance”, she replied confidently in her Grand Magus voice, as if she was teaching a child the most obvious thing in the world “now I really need to get going. I’ve got a busy day tomorrow. You’re both dismissed.”

Selena turned to leave at once. Hamish hesitantly started walking to the door as Vera quickly moved to gather her coat and purse. She looked up to see him staring at her as if he was about to say something but the incident seemed to have sobered her up completely.

“What are you waiting for, acolyte? Go! I don’t have time for another incantation”, Vera said in a dismissive voice.

“Yes, Grand Magus. Although I’d be happy to be of assistance again”, he replied with a genuine smile.

When he closed the door behind him Vera immediately stopped rummaging in her purse and stared after him. She sat down behind her desk and put her head in her hands. What had she gotten herself into? She shook her head to rid herself of the embarrassment that flooded through her. Suddenly her hand slammed on the desk in annoyance. She was a practitioner for gods sake, she could have just used the pulveris memoria which everyone kept in their pockets at all times right now in case there was a wolf incident. And this certainly had been a wolf incident! He was really messing with her head, from now on she would just make sure this never happened again and she would be just fine, she thought. Couldn’t be that hard right?

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think and if I was just imagining the tension between Vera and Selena in the few short scenes they had. I appreciate your comments! Thanks for reading!


End file.
